Stay The Night
by JordanK330
Summary: Will you please just stay the night?


The shadows start to creep up the side of the 3 story building. That's my cue. I hop down from the ledge that I crouch upon. I try to resist my urge to burst right through those doors.

Although it's only been a day, I miss the sight of her, the smell of her, the way she smiles at me as though i'm the only person in her life. I wish we could be together, but we cannot. I have cursed my life for the sins I have committed, so I have to atone for them, on my own time.

I start the steep climb up to her window, although difficult, it wasn't impossible. I have learned over the many months that I have been doing this, that their is a ledge perfectly placed so that I can reach her windowsill. I look into her room, to see her sleeping peacefully, looking as though she was waiting for me.

I climb in through her window, silently, trying not to wake her. I slowly creep over to where she sleeps soundly. I glance down to her perfect face, her gorgeous eyes - even when they are closed- her perfect pink lips, and best of all, her scarlet red hair. Although it's weird, I lean in and inhale deeply, smelling her strawberry scented hair.

Her features mold into a small smile as she opens her eyes slowly. Her smile only widens upon seeing my face.

"Jellal," She whispers grabbing my neck and pulling me to her. She pulls me in for a tight hug.

"I missed you too, Erza." I look at her face, she looked as happy as an innocent child. I leaned in and kissed her softly, enjoying the softness of her lips. I couldn't get enough, and I never would get enough. She pulls me onto her bed, laying side by side, we stare up at the ceiling watching the light flutter through the window.

"I missed you." she whispers, still gazing longingly at the ceiling.

"I missed you too," I say propping up on one elbow to look at her, I trace her collarbone with my index finger. She shivers from my touch and I smile.

"When are we going to be able to be a real couple?" She said still not looking at me, I pause from tracing and answer her.

"When the world can accept me." Then I continue tracing her neck. I move my head slowly towards her collarbone and gently trace it with my lips. I feel her tense up, and then sigh dramatically, letting me know that i've won. I glance up and her and smile a mischievous smile, and kiss her like it's my last day alive.

She smiles while we're kissing, and our teeth hit, but I don't mind because she smiles every time that my lips come home. I part my lips from hers, and put each of my hands on either side of her head, trying to take in all of her beauty before I have to part ways.

She is so beautiful, and I can't believe that she is all mine. Every inch of her is mine to own and explore as I please. I respect her to the highest remarks, and can't believe that she loves me.

"Erza?" I ask

"Hmm?" She responds sleepily

"Why do you love me?" I ask, her eyes widen from hearing my question.

"Why would you ask such a preposterous question?" She asks sitting up on her knees tears filling her eyes.

"It's just that you can have any guy you want, but you want me. And I put you through this torture just so that we can be together." I glance at her, as her eyes fill with something i've never seen in her hazel eyes. Fear.

She crawls over to where i'm sitting and grabs my cheeks, and lifts them to look at her.

"I want you, even if I die because of it, I will always want you." She leans in for a tight kiss as tears stream down both of our cheeks, the salty liquid pooling together.

" I love you so much," I say between breaths grabbing her cheeks in my large hands. We stay like that for quite some time, and eventually we move into a hug, still silently crying in each-others shoulders. After a while we lay down in each-other's arms, trying to take in every moment that they can.

Even though I wish we could stay that way forever, the sunrises and we walk to the window, hand-in-hand. I turn to face her to see a single tear stream down her cheek, I wipe it away with my thumb, and kiss her gently one last time, before I quickly disappear out the window.


End file.
